At a mobile communication device, Automatic Number Identification (ANI) can be used to determine whether an incoming call is from an applications server providing certain services to the mobile communication device, in conjunction with an application client. However, ANI numbers of some incoming calls in certain networks (e.g. roaming networks) cannot be reliably delivered to the mobile communication device. Hence the mobile communication device and application client will not know if the call is from the application server, which precludes the services offered, as technology for handling calls with mangled ANI numbers is currently deficient.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.